Sister in Law
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn is engaged to Terence Lopez , she has met the whole Lopez family except for one Santana Lopez, Terence's little sister because she is always busy travelling the world and working, they finally meet at the Lopez family gathering and sparks fly, will Quinn's heart be torn between brother and sister or will she choose one?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **** here is another Quinntana Story, I got the idea when I was just sitting, I really wish that season 5 was the Quinntana season, but with Dianna possibly not coming back its just wishful thinking, but Dantana is cute, and the Cory episode broke me, it was really sad and breathtaking **

**Quinn's POV**

"_So this is it, we are just going to let go of our love like that" she asked me, she was looking everywhere but me_

_The skylight of all the New York buildings took my breath away but through my blurred vision because of all my tears tonight I could not see it properly_

_All this pain was clouding my brain, how could I allow us to get this far, we got to a point of no return, we were in love with each other but our love was tearing us up and our family _

"_I do not know San, I really don't, I love you but…. _

"_But you can't, this is not how I imagined everything to happen between us, Quinn I am in love with you and I know you are too so why are we fighting this" she was now crying and seeing Santana cry was heart breaking because she hardly ever did _

"_Because he is your Brother Santana it would tear him up, we would both be risking a lot here" I choked out, Knowing that these last few weeks have been nothing but bliss, but it all had to come to an end some how_

_Rachel warned me about my relationship with Santana, but she had also known that I loved her with everything in me, but she was right soon I had to make a choice and my choice was obvious _

_But I knew that my real choice would end up destroying a happy family, I did not want to be that girl that tore up siblings, _

"_I know Quinn, I know but I just cant let you go, alright we- we will tell him and my family and sure it will take time for him to heal but we-w, we could figure it out, go some where far" _

_She was now holding me like her life depended on it, I sunk into her embrace, letting her scent engulf me for the last time, the scent that made me feel at home_

_Our tears were mixed together as we kissed like never before, we poured out all our emotions in the kiss, the hurt, the pain, all of it, when air was needed we pulled apart, our foreheads rested against each other as her gaze tore straight through me and right to my heart_

_Her brown beautiful orbs filled with tears and sadness, my love for her even escalated more than ever before, we were both so emotionally exposed at this point, and I wondered why I did not meet Santana first before I met her brother _

_But maybe this love was so real that it was not meant be, like maybe in an alternate universe it was. We both desired it, craved for it, but we knew from the beginning that it would not be possible _

"_If you only knew how hard it is for me right now, I could never, ne-ver forgive myself if I did that to you or your family San, I just cant" she pulled away from me to face the skylight again _

_It was a very chilly night and we were on the rooftop of her building, tonight was my send off party into the marriage life, problem is I did not want to marry Terrence, I wanted Santana but I couldn't have her _

_Maybe Terrence was always my safe haven, the safer version of Santana, the one that would not be able to break me so easily; months ago I thought he was it for me, until I met my other half, then everything changed _

"_All we worked for, all we shared, all those wonderful moments we had between us Quinn, was it all just a lie, do you want to give that all up, look I know the consequences we are going to face _

_But I am willing to risk it all, as long as I am with you, ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you; I knew I wanted you forever _

_And I still do, I cant give you up not now not ever, but you have to chose Quinn because this is breaking me" she let out a sad sigh, the tears were still coming out of her eyes and so were mine_

_While she wiped away her tears as she walked towards me _

"_I told Terrence that I will not be at the wedding tomorrow, I lied to him though, I told him it was because of a sticky situation at work, but we both know the real reason right" she slightly shut her eyes _

"_San" I whispered cupping her cheeks in my hands_

"_We both know I cant be there because I cant watch you get married to him, It would literally break me so much that I will not be able to recover, in fact knowing that you will go through the whole thing _

_Knowing that you married him, no matter where I will be, it will still break me, so tomorrow I will wait for you right on top of this building with two tickets to Paris, _

_I never forgot that you told me all your dreams of going to Paris and achieving your dreams and starting a new life there, a new happy life _

_And I want that too, a life for you and me, where we could build a future together, so if you change your mind, you know where to come find me, the flight leaves at 12 in the afternoon, an hour before the wedding _

_And if you do not come, which God I hope you do come, because if you don't I would die right here, I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray so freaking much and I do not regret a single second of meeting you_

_But I will regret not spending the rest of my life with you" when she finished my body was already breaking, I felt like a light weight, she kissed my forehead, closing her eyes trying to savor the last moment we might have together _

"_San you cant do this to me" she didn't speak, she just held me close and after a few moments she pulled away _

"_Remember Mi amour I will be waiting, I will wait forever if I have to" and with that she walked away and went back inside the building _

_I watched the love of my life walk away from me, will I be able to meet her tomorrow and break Terrence's heart, but if I get married it would break both her and me _

_And worst of all I would be hurting Terrence more by marrying him because it would be a one sided marriage, my heart only belonged to San _

_Just thinking about when we first met made me smile with glee, it brings warmth to my heart, because when I first saw her, I knew she would have a huge affect on me, but I did not know it would be this much _

_It felt like just yesterday when I first met her, all it took was one day to like her, a week to fall in love with her, and three whole Months to start a secret relationship_

_It took three whole Months just to know that she was the one, even if we had a few ups and downs… _

_**Three Months Earlier **_

Being engaged to a man so sweet and lovely is what every girl dreams of in their entire life. Terence Lopez a sweet loveable Latino man, I remember when I first met him, we were in college

I met him my first year at Yale, he was already in his second year, anyway I couldn't find my literature class and I accidently bumped into him, it was like one of those movie scenes when boy meets girl by accident

Well he helped me pick up my books and when I looked up to him, he had the most charming smile ever, with his curly hair and olive skin and hazel brown eyes, I was busy rambling on and apologizing and he just laughed at me which made me blush even more

He showed me around campus, telling me all these stories and jokes, he was fun to be around, at the end of the day, he asked me out on a date and of course I said yes, we went on a few dates and next thing I know we were meeting each others parents

We both came from loving families, who were open minded, so I was not scared to take Terence home to my parents because I knew they wouldn't judge him because he was Latino

My friends Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes really grew fond of him, we hung out between New Haven and New York, I learned a lot about him

I learned that he loved art and baseball, football, reading and many more other stuff, he was more of the safe type, he was interested in things that had depth but he was really funny, his wit and humor were what made people warm to up to Him

When my parents first met him they loved him although he did make a fool of himself at first, they made him feel like he was at home, they loved him and he hit it off with Frannie and my grandma

My Whole family loved him, and then it became my turn to meet his family, I was really nervous, I knew he had a large family

He even joked about ethnic people having a house full of relatives during holidays, who are just waiting to grill all the boyfriends and girlfriends brought home to meet the parents, I really did not find it funny

I was dying I wanted to make a good impression but as soon as I met all of them, I had no need to they were all so welcoming and loving, they were a crazy family full of jokes, that's when I knew were Terrence got his humor from

I met his Mother Maribel, she was a pretty Latina lady, who was sweet and very childish, and the Father Carlos was also the same and then his older sister Maria, his older brother Cam and his middle sister Heather

They were all married with children, the only person who was not married yet was Terrence of course, we were far from it, I also met the grandmother she was a lady who ruled with an iron fist, unlike the other Lopez members

She was the hard nut to crack, but I managed to worm my way through her heart, and there were also many more aunts, uncles and cousins that I met, Family was important to me and Terrence

I also learned that Terrence had a younger Sister, who was always travelling and working, they never saw her; they only saw her once or twice a year

Apparently she was the adventurous one, the one that always lived life to the fullest and it was hard to get her to come home, she sounded like an amazing person, but she also sounded like a non commitment person, apparently she was gay but she never had a steady relationship

Maybe one day I would be able to meet her, every time they talked about Santana they was always this sadness on their faces, it showed that her absence upset them a lot

After 3 years of dating, Terrence proposed to me the day of our graduation, it was sweet, romantic and simple, it was in front of all or family and friends and of course I said yes, I was looking forward to a future with him

We moved to New York with all my friends, I got a job at a high earn law firm, the first few months were exhausting because I was still climbing way through the ladder, but Terrence understood because his job was also demanding, he was still and intern at the hospital

We hardly ever spent time together, we only had time to ourselves on Sunday's and Fridays, which would usually be spent with our friends, we decided that we would get married when everything was settled

I was really happy and I couldn't wait to be Quinn Lopez, I was living the life even though sometimes work was too much, I always loved those lovely moments spent with friends and family

And now Terrence and I were preparing for another Lopez gathering, I took a few days of work, Terrence was pretty excited because Santana the young Lopez was finally coming home for the gathering

I could tell that he was excited because he was currently laughing on the phone with Santana, I was also anxious to meet her, since she was the only Lopez that has not met me yet

Terrence warned me that she could be pretty feisty and very humorous, so I may take offense in some things she says, I just really hope I pass the test, I don't know why but I feel like I need her approval to be fully comfortable enough to call myself a Lopez

"Don't get too cheeky sis, we miss you but not that much" Terrence said while laughing on the phone, seeing him this happy warms my heart

"No San I don't want you to scare her and ruin my chances of happiness" I just shook my head knowing that she must be coming up with some horrible prank to scare me off, I guess funny bones really are a trait in the Lopez clan

"Oh whatever you dork, just make it home in time, Mami is going to literally die of happiness" he was busy making funny gestures and making me giggle

"Okay bye sis, yeah, yeah I will you funny bunny, bye San love you too"

"Funny bunny, really" I had to admit it was pretty funny, but my guess is that someone like Santana would not like to be called Funny Bunny

"You sound just like her, I just do it to piss her off, its really funny when she defends herself and gets all worked up" we laughed for a little while, with his arms wrapped around my waist I loved moments like these between us

"Okay I think we should leave before Maribel drills us about being late" we both laughed knowing how impatient the woman can be, and how she always likes her guests to be in time, she sometimes says its because she misses us too much so she gets way to excited when we come

"I am sure San can keep her company, and by the way I can see you are really nervous about meeting her, but don't worry, she does not bite" I was nervous He was right, yesterday I was busy tossing and turning and fearing for the worst

I mean she is the only Lopez that has not met me yet and somehow I really felt like making a very good first impression, if she does not like me I am dead

"You know what you are right, I am sure she is not that bad, and if she is I will just have to use my Fabray charms, they easily win over the Lopez family" I said chuckling

"Mhmm, they certainly worked on me, how about you use your Fabray Charms right now I am sure we have about five minutes to spare" he was kissing my neck and I knew what he wanted, but we did not have time to spare and I was feeling very nervous

"As much as I would love to sweetheart, we are already late and a quickie is not going to help right now, but I promise to make it up to you" I winked at him and we shared a sweet kiss before I continued packing

He grumbled and groaned and I just laughed

"You love leaving me all high and dry don't you" he was like a 4 year old who just lost all his candy

"I love you too honey" I said giggling

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

We arrived at the Lopez manor in Lima and the driveway was already full of cars, which means everyone had arrived, I was very excited to meet them but I was still nervous

Terrence held my hand and rubbed it gently, he always knows how to calm me down when he can see I am nervous

"You ready" he had a look of concern in his eyes, and I could not help but smile at how sweet he was

"Yeah lets go I am sure they are eagerly waiting on us and I can not wait to see everyone again" we shared a kiss before getting out of the cab when we got to the front door we could already hear the laughter that filled the house

We rang the doorbell and before we knew it we were engulfed with big hugs from Maribel who looked beautiful like always

"Hey you guys, how are you, Mijo what did I tell you about being late" Terrence looked like a scolded child I couldn't help but laugh

"Save the best for last Mami, we were hoping to make an unforgettable entrance "he winked while leaning in to kiss her on the cheek

"Whatever Mijo, I swear as you kids grow older, you grow cheekier. Quinn sweetheart how are you, is my son treating you right, I hope he is not working too much" she helped us with our luggage

Maribel hated the fact that her kids had become workaholics, he wanted them to spend time with their families, and I loved her for that, but Terrence and I have been strained with work lately

"Everything is alright Maribel, he has been nothing but a sweetheart" I answered looking back at Terrance and giving him a knowing smirk

"I hope so" the house was always homely, with family pictures hung everywhere, it was nice and cozy, I loved it, I wanted to visit my parents, because they lived two streets away from here but they were out of town, maybe some other time

I could already here the laughter and the talks in the kitchen, it was so nice how they could all come together and have fun like this

"They are here you guys" Maribel shouted in the direction of the kitchen and then without warning, people were engulfing us with hugs and kisses, it was always so homely and nice to be so welcomed by the Lopez family

Carlos took our luggage to the guest room, while we went to the kitchen to catch up with everyone

I learned that Heather was pregnant with her first baby, she and her husband Mark were very happy and I was so excited for them. I couldn't wait to have children, Kim Maria and Harold's daughter just started kindergarten and she was doing really great, Cam is graduating from college and he just got engaged to his partner Rose

It was nice to here of everyone's achievements, and it was also great to have fellow in laws that I could relate too, Harold, Mark and Rose were the most wonderful people, it was a full house and when I looked over Maribel, she had this proud smile on her face

If I were her I would too, I also want family gatherings like this in the future, the only sibling that was missing was the Famous Santana Lopez

"So bro, when are you and Quinn getting married" Cam asked

"Yeah we have been waiting to plan the whole thing, Frannie called me a few days ago asking me for an update" Maria and Frannie had become really close, I had no idea when the wedding was going to be, work had really swamped us

"I think it will be a little far off, maybe a year form now, Quinn is still settling into her job, and I am still working long hours, maybe you and Rose might even get married before us" Terrence wanted to give me the perfect dream wedding, he wanted everything to be perfect and I loved him for that

But a part of me wanted to get married fast, I mean some of my friends were, Rachel was engaged to Cassandra July her former dance teacher, she was horrible to her at first but after Finn passed away she was there for her and they fell in love it was a wonderful love story

Kurt on the other hand was married to Blaine, his high school sweetheart and Mercedes was married to her manager Joe, it was just me and Terrence left, I totally wanted to marry him no matter where we get married or how the ceremony looks

Our parents wanted to help and chip in but we refused we wanted to do this by ourselves, but they still did not back down, they still offered to help

"Nonsense, you guys should not wait any longer, like Judy and I said before we could give you your dream wedding, if you allow us to help, isn't that right Carlos?"

"Yeah we would love to help, you guys could get married before Christmas it could be great"

"Yeah Bro think about it, a winter wonderland wedding and look Quinn is already smiling" they were all so excited, it didn't sound bad at all

"Thank you guys so much, but we will think about it and we will have an answer for you tomorrow, right hun" I wanted to make sure he was okay with it

"Yeah, we will talk about it, but don't get your hopes up too high"

"Don't be too sure son, women can be very inquisitive" we all laughed at Carlos's statement

"Hey where is my little sister, I thought she got here before us"

"Oh Knuckle head is in the play room with Kim, she was happy to see her aunt after a long time I mean she was still a baby when they met" Maria said

"How is she, is she still the same snarky workaholic, I can't wait to see her" everyone looked so happy, I am guessing she had that effect on people, Terrence told me that they were really close

Until High school, when Terrence went to Dalton academy and Santana went to some boarding school, they had been apart since then, only seeing a handful of each other; she had become a total stranger

Especially after she had come out to her family, Terrence told me that they supported her, but she still became distant, she had always wanted to get out of Lima and that cost her, her family

"She is still our naught little sister, but she has matured a bit, but she has not settled down yet, she does not even have a girlfriend, something about having too much to do" Cam says rolling his eyes

"I wonder if she will ever settle down" they all seemed so worried, I am sure Santana is old enough to take care of herself

"all I know is that I want Mija to settle down, I am sure there are some nice girls out there we could hook her up with, Rose didn't you say you had a gay sister"

"Yeah but she already has a girlfriend, and Santana is too fast for her"

"Harold and I could hook her up with one of our college friends" Mark suggested

"I really appreciate everyone trying to help but Mija will settle down at her own time honey, just be patient

"But Carlos"

"No honey, lets just give her some time and space please, I don't want her running off again" I could see she was struggling to keep her feeling in, but Carlos reassured her, and embraced her in a warm hug, we all kept chatting until we heard some giggles

"Aunty San, stop it tickles, I am going to pee" Kim said giggling

"Not until you say, I am better at the game than you are" I heard the most amazing voice that sent shivers down my spine

"No, no, you suckt, Auntie San" she just kept on giggling

"Mommy save me" Kim screamed

"San put Kim down you big sore loser" Mark went to take Kim from Santana, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her brown orbs were captivating, she was wearing a nice skintight dress that was just above her knees

She looked hot and it gave me goose bumps, why was I feeling like this, my heart was racing very fast, and I tried to look down, I was all sweaty

"I will get you kimmy, just you wait and see" she said laughing, she has the most amazing laugh

Kim stuck her tongue out and came running to me and Terrence giving us a bone crushing hug

"Hey lady bug how are you" I said picking her up, I was a bit flushed

"I am awesome aunty Quinn, I missed you"

"I missed you too kiddo" I hugged her one more time before setting her down and letting her give Terrence a kiss after that she ran back upstairs, I loved that Kid, but I could not help but feel a certain gaze upon me and I squirmed under it

"Oh My god how are you, you big dork, look at you, all handsome, but still very short, she said while engulfing Terrence in a bone crushing hug, Terrence just picked her up and spun her around, they were laughing

I could not help but smile at them, I still did not tear my gaze from her, she was really beautiful, I mean who wouldn't want to be with her, but what was I thinking I never looked at a woman this way

"You're still a dwarf Lopez, so how is It going still living the life" Terrence said putting her down

"You know me" she shrugged, oh God why was I feeling like this, I felt her stare become more piercing

"And who is this beautiful lady" she asked walking towards me

"This is my beautiful Fiancée Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is thee famous Santana Lopez, be very careful of her"

"Oh whatever, I am sure they have told you a few stories about me that have scared you, but do not worry I don't bite, nice to meet you by the way" I was so nervous, I was all sweaty and I gave her a nervous smile

"Nice to meet you too Santana, I have heard a lot about you" I had lost all my Fabray charm, I felt so exposed

"All good things I hope, come here give me a hug, Lopez's do not shake hands, they hug" when she pulled me into a hug I felt like putty in her hands, I have never felt like this, it was all wired in a good way, I felt like I was burning and I prayed to God that she does not feel my heart beat

"Relax, I like you already" she whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine, and I just couldn't help but blush

"Hey, why don't you let me and Quinn here fix you guys lunch, while you chill in the living room, so I can properly bond with her" I could see the smirk on her face while she looked at me and I could not help but smile

"That sounds like a good idea Mija, it will give us time to here about Terrence's job at the hospital and life in New York" Maribel said taking her cup of coffee, while pulling Carlos in to the living room

"Don't scare my baby sis" Terrence said while kissing my cheek, as the whole family left the kitchen it was just me and her, and with the way I was so flushed I doubt if I could survive another minute with her without making a fool of myself

"So Quinn, tell me about yourself" she said while smiling and walking pass me, she winked at me and turned to take out some things in the fridge

"I am happy to see that my brother has a good eye, such a beautiful lady like you, sure there is so much to tell" I laughed nervously, this was going to be a long lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time, I just want to develop their friendship first, its going to be a struggle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note :**** thank you so much for the reviews and support here is another chapter, enjoy!**

**Quinn's POV**

My heart is still racing and I feel my body heating up like it was on fire, this is my fiancé's sister I should not be feeling this way or maybe I am just a little bit too nervous, she has this piercing stare and this sly smirk like she can see right through me

"So what do you think, should we make sandwiches or something more hazel eyes"

she asked giving me a wink, did she just call me hazel eyes and am I blushing I snapped out of my trance , because I have been tight lipped ever since everyone left us in the kitchen

"Umm I think sandwiches, its more light" I said giving her my famous Fabray smile

"Smart choice Blondie, I am thinking Cheese and ham sandwiches" she said getting the ingredients out of the fridge, I just nodded in agreement

I reached out to grab the tomatoes and bread when our hands accidently touched and I felt a jolt through my body, what happened to Quinn Fabray, I hated being like this, I am a lawyer in the making for goodness sake, I used to make people tremble before me just by giving them my signature glare

And now I am tongue tied this is so different from when I met Maria and Heather

"You do know I do not bite right despite what my siblings say, because I can see how uncomfortable you are around me" she said chuckling

"But seriously though I do not bite"

she walked over to were I was standing so we could not be across from each other, my heart was beating at a very high rate and my stomach was doing summer salutes

I really preferred it when the kitchen table was separating us, but now she was just right next to me, I tried so hard to ignore this wired feelings so that I could get into a normal conversation mode with her

Oh great this is embarrassing she can totally tell that I am a nervous wreck, I will just laugh along and pretend I am fine

"Well I have heard so much about you and I have to admit some of it scares me"

I was making sure to avoid all eye contact and I just kept on slicing the tomatoes but I could just feel her eyes burning in to me

"Really, like what, what scares you about me Hazel eyes?"

She was getting all cocky, usually people that are cocky irritate me, but I could not help but smile at her little cheeky attitude it was fascinating and I swear if she calls me hazel eyes one more time I might turn into a tomato in a matter of time with all the blushing

"Your adventurous, nothing ties you down, you like to dive into things whole heartedly and I also heard that you have quite a temper you're quite a character Miss Lopez"

I finally decided to take the plunge and look up too face her and I could see her brows slightly furrowed and I could see her smirking at me she just laughed at me and she slightly ran her hand over my shoulder

It was a friendly touch but I felt like I was spinning and I laughed along with her, but my laugh was a bit awkward and uncomfortable

"Oh my God I can't believe they told you about my temper, what can I say I am a badass"

she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing to be ashamed of with a slight playfulness in her voice which made me smile a bit

"But I do have to admit that its nothing I am proud of, I used to make people tremble before me, it was worse in high school but its gotten better, I am working on it I mean not everyone is perfect right"

"Yeah not everyone is perfect" we took a moment just staring and smiling at each other, it was comfortable, just way too comfortable. She winked at me and turned back to what she was doing

"Oh and I like being adventurous, there is nothing wrong with trying new things you know, you can not tell me that you haven't thought about doing something at the spur of the moment, or are you one of those people that like to play it safe?"

I could see the glint of amusement in her eyes, she thinks I am a scared little girl that I am afraid to jump into things and be impulsive, I could see the challenge in her eyes

Sure I have lost my impulsive side, Terrence always taught me to play it safe, which made me look at things from a different perspective, but somehow I felt I had to prove Santana wrong and show her that I am not just like any other girl next door

I just shook my head and laughed

"What you think I like playing it safe, not that there is anything wrong with that but I can become impulsive at times, it's just that the adventurous Quinn Fabray got shadowed by College Quinn Fabray"

It was true the last time I ever did anything impulsive was in high school, so yeah maybe I did become a little dull and maybe I envied Santana for not having a care in the world at all

"Wait I thought lawyers are supposed to be ballsy you know full of fire and passion, and I also thought when you get to college you go all wild and crazy"

"Well after I met your brother we settled down and well once you're in a committed relationship you can't afford to do what you like anymore without considering the other person and how it will affect them"

She just shook her head and smiled at me, God that smile could make a person's heart flatter a mile away

"I really respect that you love my brother and all and I respect that you are in a committed relationship but I don't think I can do that, your life shouldn't stop because you are in a relationship

there should be compromise, some kind of understanding; I mean if you love the person you should let them do what makes them happy, either way I don't think I can do it I have a lot on my plate and I am afraid that a relationship would hold me back"

I felt a tad disappointed that she was not the commitment type of person and I seriously don't know why because I am engaged to her brother, but anyone would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend

But I do understand her reasons, she just not ready to settle down yet she is still young and she is exploring the world although I really wish she could share my views on relationships

"I understand I mean we all have different views on a lot of things, I am sure that in time you will find the right girl for you and when that time comes you will defiantly know it, you will just feel it"

I saw her eyes display a little glimmer, I really couldn't tell what she was thinking but she just stood there and smiled at me stopping all that she was doing

"Okay since you know all about this love stuff, tell me how you really know when you meet the right one, what really happens because I am really dying to know" she asked me, her voice was a bit soft and her eyes did not leave mine

I felt my cheeks flush, I was flustered but I didn't look away, it was like our eyes were saying so many words, I cleared my throat because it felt very dry from all the thick tension

"Well I am not saying I believe in love at first sight, all I am saying is that when you meet that person there is that certain spark, you feel your heart leap out of your chest, you get a bit nervous

And when you take time to know that person you get to build that connection, your love never dies it's like it grows everyday and you can't get enough of that person, they will make you happy, they will make you laugh, they will even make you cry

You will be best friends and you would go to the ends of the world for one another and every time you look into their eyes you get the chance to see all the love and care they have for you

I always say it's in the eyes, it's the way they look at you" I finished off with my voice just above a whisper and I swear that I could see her blush a bit

"That is how you know that you have found the one" she put her hand over mine touching it softly, stopping me from all that I was doing

She took my hand in to hers and her thumbs caressed my hand softly as she was clasping it in both hands

"You are such an artist Hazel eyes, I swear that all those things you said had me convinced for a minute but If you are right then I can not wait to meet the right person, you are really going to make a great lawyer"

I swear I felt all air leave my body, like I was drowning in my own sea, all those things I said to her were told to me by my grandmother when I was in high school, I had asked her what love was and she told me exactly what I told Santana

I wanted the picture my grandmother had painted for me; I wanted to feel all those things, I felt some of them with Terrence but I am feeling all those things I just described with a person who is supposed to be my future sister in law or maybe I am just feeling nervous, maybe I am just really crazy

"I am right, and thank you for saying I am going to be a great lawyer at least I know who my first client will be"

We both chuckled and she let go of my hands I felt a bit disappointed that she was no longer holding my hand

We just kept on looking at each other and smiling at each other, how can she have such an effect on me, one she is a woman, two she is my future sister in law and three I am engaged to her brother this is insane

"You know we should get back to making lunch wouldn't want to make them starve out there right"

she let out a nervous chuckle and went back to making lunch and I went back to doing what I was doing

"So tell me more about yourself Hazel eyes, despite the fact that you are a hot shot lawyer in the making, an artist and a complete romantic, who is Quinn Fabray

What makes you tick, what makes you happy, what do you enjoy doing, okay lets start with an easy one, what is your favorite color"

"Really what is my favorite color that's what you want to ask me" I asked her, with a bit of sarcasm, I was now comfortable and not nervous like and idiot

"Don't make fun of me Fabray, that's a start okay, so tell me what is your favorite color hazel eyes?, is it green Hazel like your eyes?

I laughed shaking my heard at her bluntness that was just really funny, I saw her playfully glare at me and I kept on laughing

"Are you done laughing now Fabray? Because I have to tell you that was pretty mean" she faked being upset

"Aww Santana I am sorry but if that's how you charm people then you should really reconsider changing your lines"

I went back to slicing the tomatoes still shaking my head with laughter, Santana was really funny

She moved closer to me and her breath hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine

"Trust me Fabray my charms always work, always" she said with a slight whisper I felt like I couldn't breath the way we were so close too each other made me feel like I was in a very small space

Unfortunately I forgot that I was still using a very sharp knife, when I accidently cut my finger just a bit but it was painful

"Ow, Fudge, Ow!"

I screamed sucking on my cut finger, before I could do anything, Santana moved towards me taking my hand into hers supporting it with a wet cloth, it wasn't a deep cut but she was panicking

And even when I was in pain I still smiled at how scared she was

"Okay are you okay Hazel eyes, come on lets take you upstairs to wash that off, MOM COME AND FINISH UP LUCH FOR ME, WE HAD A LITTLE ACCIDENT!

"Ow, it really hurts but not that b-bad" I tried to laugh it off but she still had a worried look on her face

She pulled me gently but urgently out of the kitchen into the living room but before we could make it upstairs the whole family was on their feet, Terrence walking towards me in a flash

"What happened Mija?"

"Yeah why is Quinn bleeding Sis, what did you do" Terrence asked in an accusing tone and I could see Santana flinch in irritation while still holding my head gently

"Its okay babe, we were laughing too hard and I forgot that I had a knife in my hand and I cut myself stupid me" I was clumsy and it was not Santana's fault, well maybe just a little bit in a way but I am not blaming her

"Okay Terrence take Quinn upstairs and take care of the cut there is a medical aid kit in our room in the closet" Maribel said still looking at my hand

"No, no its okay, I know that you're a doctor and all bro but this is kinda my fault, I distracted her so I will take care of the cut"

And before anyone could protest she was already taking me leading me upstairs while gently shielding my cut finger, seriously although it was a throbbing pain I really didn't see what the fuss was about

"Y-you know it's okay right it's just a cut finger" I told her trying to calm her down

"Oh no Hazel eyes you're not going to try to make me feel any better, besides the way your flinching I beg to differ, it must hurt like crap" I chuckled at her choice of language she was quite the character

She got the first aid kit from her parents' room and led me to another room that I had not been in before, it must ne her room

It must be her room, with the dark orange, red and black colors and posters of Adele, bob Marley, No Doubt and many more artists, and some pictures of her and people who I think are her friends

She looked all happy and giddy in all the pictures, this room still had the edge of the young rebellious Santana I could picture her in this room already

Rebellious teen locked away in her room listening to her music, scribbling something in her notepad, away from everyone, that's how I pictured young Santana

My thoughts were broken my the throbbing of my finger as Santana pulled in to her bathroom and put my finger under a running tap of Luke warm water

"I like your room its you in a way" I said to her trying to look her in the eyes but she was so busy paying attention to my finger

She looked up at me and smiled

"Yeah I had some of my good and bed memories in here, but it was always my escape from the world"

"Yeah I can totally see you, listening to your music, head phones on scribbling something on your notepad" we both chuckled knowing that it was true

"You know me so well hazel eyes, now come on lets get this finger wrapped up in a plaster"

She pulled me back in to her room and sat me on the bed as she kneeled in front of me getting a box of wet wipes and plasters in the first aid kit, the cut was not bad but it hurt so much but after she washed the wound it felt a bit better

"Its okay you can relax I am feeling so much better now thanks to my nurse" I teased her and she smirked at me

"Oh whatever, you had me worried there Hazel eyes, wouldn't want you to lose a finger now do we, trust me you need all your ten fingers" she winked at me and I blushed furiously

"Don't blame yourself too much; well it was your fault just a bit, you are really distracting you know" I flinched a bit when she cleaned my cut with a wet wipe

She looked up and started right into my eyes, I felt that familiar shiver again and I just smiled at her

"Well maybe I could try to not be too distracting, how does that sound?" she had this amused look in her eyes which made me grin like an idiot

"Better" I said while she gently placed the plaster around my cut

"Much better I would say, now we won't have any more of these accidents, promise me that it was the last time hurting yourself Hazel eyes" I smiled at her reassuringly

"I promise, although it was nice having you as a nurse, I might as well accidently cut myself so you could take care of me" were did all this flirtation come from, I am engaged to her brother for goodness sake!

"That's alright with me Hazel eyes, you are a good patient anyways, now come on lets go join everybody else for lunch, I just hope there is no blood in there

I rolled my eyes playfully trying no to laugh at her pretending to be disgusted

"Oh whatever Lopez"

"Just teasing Fabary" we walked down into the kitchen and joined the whole family, Terrence gave Santana a playful glare while she just rolled her eyes at him

"Don't worry bro I got her all fixed up"

"You better have"

"Honey its okay your sister here would make a great nurse" after saying that the whole family started throwing digs at Santana while she groaned, I couldn't help but laugh at how easily embarrassed she could get

We moved to the living room and while everyone was chatting, Santana moved to my side and handed me my sandwiched carefully

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again now wouldn't we"

"Relax San I can eat with my other hand, see" I said taking a bite of my sandwich with my right hand, I did not use it all the time but I managed

"But thank you anyway, you're too sweet"

"Hey don't call me sweet Fabray, I am a badass" I chuckled at her attempt to scare me with her glare

"Mhmm sure you are" she is totally not badass

"Oh Like you are any less of a sweet girl, really saying the word Fudge instead of fuck when you're in pain, like seriously" she was right I hated swearing, it was really rare for me to swear

"Hey I am not used to cussing okay it's just not me okay and stop laughing at me"

"Don't worry Hazel eyes your secret is safe with me, we are going to make really good friends you and I, we make one hell of a duo, don't you think?" she smirked at me and laughed

She moved across the room to go sit by her father, she looked back at me and winked, I felt myself blush, I was lost in a trance until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, it was Terrence

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me, I smiled back but I felt a bit guilty, I had no idea why, maybe it's because being around her sister is making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling

"So how was Santana?"

"She is quite the character she is really fun to be around, honestly I don't know why I was so nervous in the first place"

"I am glad you think so babe"

I looked back to were she was seated, she was laughing at something Carlos had said and she looked so carefree and beautiful wait did I just say beautiful, I am so freaking screwed I think I like my sister in law

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until net time folks!**


End file.
